Identity Crisis
by Orika
Summary: AU: People thought she was just a girl that didn't belong that's why they always bully her, but they didn’t know, behind the auburn haired mask lies a blonde haired girl deeply scarred by her past. NamineRoxas, KairiRoxas in someway
1. The Auburn Haired Girl

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Summary: People thought she was just a girl that was an outcast the reason they always bully her. But they didn't know, behind the auburn haired mask lies a blonde haired girl deeply scarred by her past.

Orika: So here I am with another story.

Vampire Orika: Great more work to pile up… Mortals…

Orika: Anyways let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: The Auburn Haired Girl

The last class sessions have been dismissed by the ring of the bell. Students were pouring out of the classrooms glad that classes were over. A certain blonde spiked haired boy came running out of the classroom to meet his friends.

He saw them by the pillar peering over at something. Their definitely at it again, he doesn't understand why they always pick on her. What did she do anyway to deserve such treatment? He doesn't like what they are doing to her but then they are his friends what can he do?

"Roxas over here…" A brunette haired girl said waving to him.

Roxas approached the group. The group was much known in the Academy as the only ones who could stand up against Seifer and his gang. The group consisted of a dirty blonde haired boy named Hayner, a brunette haired boy with a camera always in his hand named Pence, Olette a brunette girl who is known for being bright in the class and lastly him.

"Aren't you guys getting tired of picking on her all the time?" Roxas asked.

"No, it's just so funny." Hayner said. "Look even Seifer picks on her but he does it a lot more badly than us." He added.

"Shhh… Here she comes." Olette said pointing at a certain auburn haired girl.

Roxas doesn't know much about the auburn haired girl, though she was in most of his classes and the fact that she used to be a classmate back from an old school. She doesn't talk much to people and always seats at the corner of the room. Maybe that was the reason why students bully her, because she's quite a loner.

The auburn haired girl stopped at her locker and turned her lock combination. When she opened it a pile of crumbled paper came falling on the floor.

Hayner and his gang except Roxas laughed. Pence even took a photo when she was down on her knee picking everything up and stuffing it at her bag. The students that were there just laughed as they watch. Roxas looked at her with pity as she walked away from the laughing crowd.

X 0 X

The auburn haired girl ran to the comfort room. No one was there so she closed and locked the door. She dropped her bag and climbed up the sink and curled her self into a ball and began crying. She doesn't understand why people always make her feel miserable. Didn't she suffer enough a few years ago?

She leaned her head on the mirror and looked at it. The blood color hair reminds her of that accident that changed her life for the worst. She removed her I.D. and looked at it.

The name "Kairi Sakura" was written along with a photo of an auburn haired girl.

After a few hours of sobbing she went down the sink. She washed her hair the sound of running water echoed in the room. The red colored water ran down the drain as the faucet was turned off. She took a dry towel from her bag and dried her hair with it. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was no longer being looked back by an auburn haired girl, but a blonde girl instead looked back at her.

"I am Naminé Sakura." Naminé said to her self. She looked at the ID lying next to the sink. "Kairi…" She mumbled.

Naminé took it and hid it in her bag. She then peeked outside. The halls were deserted; the students have all been gone when she was crying. She then went out of the comfort room.

"Miss Sakura your still here." A short raven haired woman said. "Did something happen Kairi?" She asked.

"No… Something… To do…" Naminé said trying her best to hide her golden locks using the towel. No one in the Academy knows about her secret and when she talks to people she talks to them by word which is making people hard to understand her.

"If there's anything troubling you just tell me okay. Ms. Yuffie here will help you." Yuffie said.

After saying goodbye to Yuffie, Naminé left the Academy before anyone could see her. She was a few distance away from home when she just remembered she washed her haired back to its normal color. If her parents saw her, well she doesn't even wanna think about it. Instead of heading home she turned around and headed for the person who had accepted her for what she is.

X 0 X

A blonde young man was preparing his dinner, when suddenly he heard the door bell.

"Who could it be at this hour?" He murmured as he went to answer the door.

When he opened it he saw Naminé standing.

"Naminé…" He said.

"Hi Cloud. Ummm…" Naminé said a shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

Cloud knew why she came; obviously he knows what his insane sister and her husband who was his brother-in-law would do to poor Naminé if they see her not as Kairi.

"Do you wanna stay here for the night?" Cloud asked.

"Could I?" Naminé said smiling.

"Of course, I'll call Ame and tell her." Cloud said. "Come on inside I was just preparing dinner." He added.

"Thanks…" Naminé said and went inside.

Cloud grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a number. Naminé continued on preparing dinner

"Ame, it's me Cloud." Cloud said. "Listen Na-… I mean Kairi is here right now and she'll be staying for the night." He added.

Naminé didn't pay too much attention. Cloud always did everything for her and was the only one who she talks to normally; he didn't like being called uncle though so Naminé just calls him by his name. As for her parents well she had to what other choice does she have?

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Cloud said and put the phone down. "Problem solved. Shall we eat?" He added smiling.

Naminé nodded. They ate in silence until Cloud broke that silence.

"So how are you doing at school?" Cloud asked. "Anyone bullying you, because if they did I'll pound them real hard..." He added.

Naminé shook her head. Cloud definitely could tell she was lying, but he let it slide. He didn't want to push Naminé too hard.

"Listen if you have any problems just remember I'm always right here." Cloud said. "Oh, and Tifa also wants to talk to you. So you're gonna have a session with her this Saturday. Of course we'll do it here in my house. We still have to check if you're still at your right mind. With all Ame has been telling you and making you think I just wanna double check…" He added.

"Okay…" Naminé said.

After dinner Cloud had told Naminé to take a rest and he'll clean up. Naminé went to the room Cloud had reserved for her whenever she didn't wanna go home. If she just have lost all her love for them, she could have left that forsaken house a long time ago and lived with Cloud instead.

Naminé lied at her bed thinking about her session with Tifa. She was actually a psychiatrist, one who helps people with their problem mentally. It's not that Naminé was loosing her sanity; Tifa would just ask her if she still thinks she's Naminé. Silly right… The story behind it was very disturbing. Naminé took out her sketch pad and began drawing instead to pass time. A few minutes later she had fallen asleep, the pencil still at her hand.

Cloud came in the room and saw Naminé was asleep. He took her sketch pad and the pencil and laid at the desk. He then tucked her in the blankets and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why did they have to bury you in the ground…?" Cloud whispered. "Was it to bring Kairi to life? I'm sorry… For everything they've made you do." He added and left Naminé's room.

End of Prologue

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Aww that's so sad. Naminé have to pretend to be Kairi just to please her good for nothing parents. Sobs

Vampire Orika: You're so over dramatic Mortal.

Orika: Anyways tell me what you think of the story. Review, review please… Give the story a review, suggestion, criticism even flames. Everything is accepted and will never be rejected. Thanks for reading…


	2. An Enemy or a Friend?

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: Thanks for the Reviews. It is sad of Naminé's situation but the reason behind it. Well it will soon be found out but that will be in later chapters.

Vampire Orika: (Sigh) This Mortal has one crazy imagination. I could even here you sleep talking about it…

Orika: Well that's just how I am… Oh I've revised somethings like I labeled which character is the focus of the story enclosed in X, just to avoid some confusions. In Roxas' side of the story I'll be using Kairi's name whenever his having a conversation with her or she gets to appear in the twist of his story, since he didn't know yet that she is actually Naminé not Kairi. I apologize for the confusions I've made...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: An Enemy or a Friend?

X Roxas X

Roxas made his way using his skateboard to school, the all Twilight Academy. He passed by an advertisement about Destiny High. He stopped and took a look at it for awhile.

Roxas used to go to Destiny High which was in an Island a station away from Twilight Town. It's not that he didn't like the school the reason he was in Twilight Academy.

Things were actually great at Destiny High. He got good grades, the teachers were nice, students get along, and mostly the reason he liked there the best was because of a certain blonde haired girl.

"Naminé…" Roxas mumbled as he tried to remember how she looked like.

Her sky blue orbs that were a fitting match with her golden locks the way her hand move at each stroke of her pencil at the sketch pad, it was so hypnotizing for him. He would always wait outside of her last class period, just to get a glimpse of her, before he leaves school. After staring at her for so long, he would then be going home a smile never leaving his lips. He had a huge crush on her ever since he saw her at first grade; he was planning on telling her during summer, but before he could… Death has beaten him and proclaimed her.

It was just like the sands running down inside of an hour glass. One day he heard the news of her death. Drowned from what he heard, her body lost at sea and was never found. He got traumatize and didn't talk for how many days, maybe he loved her too much and the pain of never getting the chance to tell her had hurt him real hard.

Roxas parents got worried about him and decided to move at Twilight Town to forget the memory. He gradually came over it and began talking again and began going to school again.

Twilight Academy, the only thing that he has to remember there, is that one must try to belong or else you'll be left out of the crowd. Thinking about it his mind drifted about the auburn haired girl.

The auburn haired girl named Kairi, when Roxas made friends with Hayner and the others, the first thing they told him is to avoid the girl. He didn't understand why so he asked, and he still remembered their answers.

"It's because she's crazy." Olette said.

"I heard she tried to commit suicide many times." Hayner said.

One thing he pondered about was what Pence said.

"They say she got confined in the asylum a few years ago."

Just where these rumors about her did came from anyway? His mother had always told him never to believe in rumors unless it was proven to be true.

Roxas shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he got to school it was still early and classes won't start within two hours. So he decided to take a tour around. He hasn't fully seen the entire school anyway. So off he went to explore, upon exploring he went up the rooftop and no one goes up there. He saw someone by the edge of the railings

"Who's that?" Roxas muttered. "It's so early…" He added and went a closer look.

When he got a few distance near he saw an auburn haired girl. There was only one girl who had an auburn haired girl. Kairi… It didn't seem that she noticed him.

She was doing something but Roxas couldn't see what it was. So he approached her from the back quietly. He didn't want to scare her off. He took a peek at what she was doing and upon doing so, his eyes widened.

She was sketching, she may have a talent for it, but then it reminded him of Naminé. The sketch of the scenery of the place was astonishing.

"Great… Sketching…" Roxas mumbled out of daze.

X Naminé X

Naminé came early at school. She didn't want anyone to be staring at her when she comes to school, but since she was always two hours early, she would go to the rooftop. No one goes there's so it became her hiding place. She took out her sketch pad and her pencil, and then she began drawing.

Naminé always loved drawing; it was the only thing that relieves her of her pain. She tried finishing the drawing she started yesterday.

"Great… Sketching…" Someone mumbled behind her.

Naminé stopped at her tracks. Her hands were trembling; she slowly turned around and met a pair of blue orbs. She jumped out of her seat and stepped back clutching her sketch pad.

"Don't be scared." He said. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He added.

"That's what they all say…" Naminé said.

"Her voice sounds so familiar." Roxas thought. "It's true…" He said.

"You're Hayner's friend right?" Naminé asked in which Roxas nodded. "Then why are you talking to me?" She added.

"Well, it's not bad to talk to someone is it?" Roxas said. "And I can choose who I want to talk to and not." He added.

Naminé loosened her grip at her sketch pad. He may mean no harm at all.

"Well not everyone at school is like Seifer and Hayner right?" Naminé thought...

"Can I stay here then?" Roxas asked.

Naminé just nodded, "Anyone can stay here."

"The name's Roxas." Roxas said. "Roxas Hikari…" He added.

"Kairi…" Naminé said opening her sketch pad at the previous page she was about to finished.

Naminé didn't quite felt comfortable with Roxas staring at what she was doing, but then she just concentrated on finishing the picture.

"You draw very nice." Roxas said.

"Thank you…" Naminé said softly. She hasn't heard anyone praise her work except Kairi.

They stayed there for awhile until they heard the bell rang, signaling that first period will begin shortly.

"Don't you think you should go now?" Naminé said.

"What about you?" Roxas said.

"I still have some things to do." Naminé said.

"We can go together. I have same class as you do." Roxas said.

"No that's okay." Naminé quickly said. "I'll stay here for a little bit longer." She added she didn't want rumors to be spreading around.

"Okay then…" Roxas said. "I'll see you at class then." He added and left.

Naminé smiled. She hasn't smiled for a long time, she found a friend but then she wonders how long it will last?

Naminé then wrote her name on the drawing she just finished. No not Kairi… Her real name… "Naminé Sakura".

End of Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Alright, I would like to give my gratitude to you Readers who gave me great Reviews.

Vampire Orika: Darn Mortals… Giving you Reviews…

Orika: Well it only means they appreciate the story unlike you.

Vampire Orika: Fine then gives this Mortal more Review, suggestion, criticism and flame… Put more flames on it Mortals…

Orika: Well thank you for Reading…


	3. The Check Up Detour

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: Alright I'm here for another chapter. I apologize for the lack of updating, but summer vacation is just a few weeks away, so maybe I can update pretty much by then.

Vampire Orika: Back to what you were saying.

Orika: Oh yeah I almost forgot, I would like to give appreciation to all the Readers who have given me a Review and to those who have read it as well and those who are reading this story right now. Anyways a lot of questions were asked, I've answered some of them but who knows what the outcome will be…

Writer's Note:

_Italic represents Thoughts_

**Bold represents Flashbacks **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

--X 0 X--

Chapter 2: The Check-up Detour

X Naminé X

It was Saturday, the weekends have always been a major break from Naminé's constant worries of always being bullied, but then it was also the day that she must have that session with Tifa. She knows that Cloud is only doing it for her mental health.

Naminé went out of her room, bringing her drawing materials inside a bag and all dressed up as Kairi. Even at her own house she's not allowed to be her self. She went down the stairs and headed for the door when she was stopped by a voice.

"Kairi, dear where are you going?" Naminé's mother asked approaching her.

"Uncle Cloud promised to take me shopping." Naminé lied.

"Alright then…" Naminé's mother said giving her a hug. "But I want you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." She added giving Naminé a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes mother…" Naminé said and left.

Naminé went to the train station and boarded the train heading to Twilight Town. Along the trip thoughts came into her mind.

One thing she likes about being Kairi was that her parents are now paying attention to her. They were giving everything to her. Things they only gave to Kairi back then when she was still alive, but then they were giving it to her because she took Kairi's place for them. They forced her to and to them she will be nothing more than a mere reflection of Kairi.

X Roxas X

Roxas was strolling around town with his skateboard when he saw Kairi coming out of the station. It was early morning… Roxas was a little curious as to why she would be so early in a no class day. He decided to talk to her. He picked up his skateboard and approached her.

"Hey Kairi!!" Roxas called out waving, approaching the auburn haired girl.

X Naminé X

"Hey Kairi!!" Someone called out.

Naminé looked at the source and saw Roxas waving at her approaching.

"Hey good morning…" Roxas greeted.

"G-good mor… ning…" Naminé said shyly.

"Are you going somewhere?" Roxas asked.

Naminé nodded thinking Roxas would leave her alone now.

"Where?" Roxas asked.

Alright maybe not, why does he even bother talking to her? Wouldn't he get into to trouble if his friends catch him talking to her?

"My uncle's place…" Naminé replied walking away.

Naminé thought that Roxas would then leave her be, but how wrong she was. He was following her. She stopped at her tracks and he did the same.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" Naminé asked not turning around to look at him.

Naminé isn't used of people noticing her since they would always just see Kairi.

"Not really…" Roxas said flatly. "Hey you like sea salt ice cream, right?" He asked.

Did Naminé like sea salt ice cream? As a matter of fact she loves it. She and Kairi would always have some before going home and it was always Kairi's treat.

"I do but…" Naminé said but didn't continue. How does he even know she likes sea salt ice cream?

"What time does your uncle expect you to be there?" Roxas asked.

"Around nine…" Naminé said.

Roxas looked at the time on the clock tower. It was only seven in the morning.

"Great, you still have two hours." Roxas said grabbing her hand. "Come on…" He added and dragged her off.

"Where are you taking me?" Naminé asked.

"You'll see…" Roxas simply said.

Naminé doesn't know where Roxas is taking her but being Hayner's friend probably his off to embarrass her in front of people. It always has been like that and she never did anything, she was used to it.

X Roxas X

Roxas dragged Kairi to the ice cream shop. He bought two sea salt ice creams while Kairi sat waiting at a two person table. He gave her the ice cream. He then sat and started eating his own.

Kairi just stared at the ice cream then looked at Roxas who was busy with his ice cream.

X Naminé X

Naminé looked at the spiked blonde haired boy sitting across from her. She can't believe Roxas just treated her, a sea salt ice cream.

"_Why is he doing this?"_

"_He doesn't even know me…"_

"Why?" Naminé asked. "Why are you doing this, you don't even know me." She asked looking at Roxas.

Roxas looked at her but instead of answering her question he just said,

"Your ice cream is melting…"

X Roxas X

"Why?" Kairi asked. "Why are you doing this, you don't even know me." She added.

Roxas looked at Kairi and notice that her ice cream was melting. So instead of answering her question he just simply said,

"Your ice cream is melting…"

Kairi quickly licked the part of the ice cream that was melting.

"**Naminé your ice cream is melting." A young Kairi said pointing at Naminé's ice cream.**

"**Oh…" A young Naminé said quickly licking it.**

**Kairi just laughed.**

It was funny how Roxas would remember. Naminé quickly licking her melting ice cream when he sees her with Kairi at the ice cream store. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He always found Naminé cute at the awkward situation.

"You don't live around here do you?" Roxas asked.

"No…" Kairi said shaking her head.

"Where do you live then?" Roxas asked.

"Radiant Garden…" Kairi said.

"You still live there?" Roxas said. "I thought you moved out, but why are you attending school at Twilight Academy then? Isn't Destiny High a lot closer?" He asked.

X Naminé X

Naminé looked at him. How does he know?

"How did you know that?" Naminé asked.

"How do I know?" Roxas said raising an eye brow. "Because I used to be a student at Destiny High, I was your classmate a couple of times don't you remember me?" He added.

Naminé stopped licking her ice cream her eyes widening.

"Actually I always see you fetch Naminé after class." Roxas said taking another bite on his ice cream.

Roxas used to attend school at Destiny High and most of all he became Kairi's classmate. She's in danger, if he finds out then it's all over. She looked outside then stood up.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I better go…" Naminé said. "Thanks for the ice cream." She added and left immediately.

X Roxas X

Roxas watched as Kairi left and was out of sight.

"_What'd I say?"_

Roxas wondered while licking his ice cream. Just then he heard someone tapping at the glass. He looked at the person on the other side of the glass. It was Olette waving her hand at him.

"_So that's why"_

He just smiled at Olette. She went inside the shop and approached him.

"What are you doing here alone?" Olette asked.

"No reason…" Roxas said.

X Naminé X

Naminé ran and didn't look back when she was alone in the alleyway; she stopped and was panting from exhaustion.

"_He was a student at Destiny High."_

"_Worst he used to be Kairi's classmate."_

Naminé was about to throw the sea salt ice cream at the garbage can when she just remembered.

"**Actually I always see you fetch Naminé after class."**

"Did he just say Naminé?" Naminé said looking at her sea salt ice cream.

It was weird no one calls her by her name. Students at Destiny High would always refer to her as "Kairi's twin".

"**Hey Kair's twin…"**

"**You're Kairi's twin right?"**

No one has ever called her by her name before. No one has even noticed her, but he knows her and has even called her by her name not just "Kairi's twin" or something similar to that.

Naminé then walked heading to Cloud's house while eating her sea salt ice cream, she thought it was a waste if she would just throw it away.

End of Chapter 2

--X 0 X--

Orika: How do you like the story so far?

Vampire Orika: Boring…

Orika: Everything's boring to you… Anyways I hope I didn't have all of you confused with using Kairi's name in some twists of the story.

Vampire Orika: You have me so confused Mortal.

Orika: I wasn't asking you! (Ahem) Reviews, reviews please… Give me a review, a suggestion, comments, even flames… Like I said all will be accepted and won't be rejected... Until next time…


	4. The Origami Bird

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: Alright things are starting to get up and now… It's time for Naminé's check-up and more on the past of Roxas' secret stalking at her.

Vampire Orika: Hurrah…

Orika: You have no life…

Vampire Orika: What do you expect I'm an Undead…

Orika: Oh yeah that's right…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

-----------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Origami Bird

X Roxas X

Seeing Olette was not at Roxas' plan because she has dragged him off to the mall.

"Tell me again why do I have to come with you?" Roxas asked.

"It's lonely shopping alone…" Olette said. "Besides you said you weren't doing anything…" She added.

"_I gotta learn how to keep my mouth shut…"_

Roxas could escape if only Olette wasn't holding him.

X Naminé X

Naminé reached Cloud's house. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Cloud.

"Good morning… Sorry I'm late…" Naminé said.

"It's alright actually your fifteen minutes early." Cloud said. "You've been somewhere? You're usually hours early…" He added.

Naminé blushed… Cloud smiled.

"Anyways Tifa's already in your room." Cloud said changing the subject. "You better wash your hair and go have that session with her then will go to the mall." He added giving her a towel.

Cloud knows how Naminé wants to be her self; it's just that she's not allowed to back at her house. Naminé nodded, took the towel and went off to the bathroom. She stopped at her tracks when she was about to enter.

"Cloud…" Naminé

X Roxas X

Roxas was waiting outside the fitting room for Olette. She had told him to stay put or else he'll be in big trouble.

"_Why do girls take long in fitting clothes?"_

"Olette will you hurry up, I'm getting hungry…" Roxas complained.

"In a minute…" Olette said.

Roxas sighed.

"What do you think?" Olette asked.

Roxas looked at Olette. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and an orange tank top. He stared at her for awhile. She smiled knowing that she got his attention.

"It looks fine." Roxas said with less enthusiasm.

Olette frowned, she wanted to hear him say something like, "Wow Olette you look great…" but to her dismay he sounded like he wasn't interested at all. She went inside and changed; when she got out she returned the clothes.

"Aren't you going to buy it?" Roxas asked.

"It doesn't seem to look good." Olette said in a depressing tone.

"But it looks good at you." Roxas said.

"You think so?" Olette asked smiling.

"Yeah it does." Roxas said smiling.

"If you say so then I'll take it." Olette said taking the clothes and heading to the cashier.

Roxas tucked his hand at his pocket and took out a blank piece of paper. He then began folding it, forming a shape.

X Naminé X

Naminé went to her room after she had washed her hair. She went up to her room and saw Tifa seating on the chair beside her bed. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a board with a paper clipped on it at one hand and a pen on the other. There was also a tape recorder at the side table beside the bed.

"Good morning Naminé, lay down and we'll begin." Tifa said smiling.

Naminé nodded and lied down at her bed. She heard the sound of the recorder, knowing that it was beginning to record every sound it will hear.

"Alright Naminé… How have you been this past few days?" Tifa asked. "Is there any problems at school?" She added.

"No…" Naminé lied. She doesn't want Cloud to worry about her; she already caused too much trouble for him.

Tifa looked at her and scribbled something on the paper.

"Alright…" Tifa said. "Let's talk something about your past. Before you took Kairi's identity…" She added.

The words "Took Kairi's identity" stung Naminé's heart. She nodded.

Tifa cleared her throat. "Tell me were you and Kairi close?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kairi was one of the people who cared for me most." Naminé said. "Everyone else think of me as nothing more than Kairi's shadow… Even mother and father..." She added.

"Did you hate Kairi because of that?" Tifa asked.

"No… I never did. Like I said Kairi cared for me." Naminé said. "She would always share everything mother and father gave her." She added sobbing.

Tifa scribbled again on the paper.

"You said Kairi was one of the people who cared for you." Tifa said in which Naminé nodded. "Who are the others?" She asked.

"The other one was Cloud of course." Naminé said. "And there was one more person… I just don't know who it was…" She added.

Tifa scribbled then fixed her glasses. "What do you mean you don't know who it was?" She asked.

"It was back at first grade I forget when… but I would sometimes find origami birds placed at my desk." Naminé said. "Sometimes someone gives it to me saying somebody asked them to give it to me, they wouldn't tell me who. Until the accident happen… So I never really found out who it was." She added.

"Okay so this person is making you feel comfortable?" Tifa said.

"I guess so… I just don't know if he was just doing it for fun." Naminé said.

"How can you say it was a boy?" Tifa asked.

"His hand writing…" Naminé said. "Inside the origami bird was a poem… Each one of it different…" She added.

"I see…" Tifa said writing it down.

X Roxas X

Roxas thank Heaven that Olette decided to stop dragging him in every corner of the mall for awhile. They were now sitting on a bench having sea salt ice cream. He was still holding the origami bird in his hand. She saw it and grabbed it from him.

"Hey that's mine…" Roxas said trying to take it back but Olette wouldn't let him.

"It's very cute Roxas." Olette said. "Where'd you learn how to make this?" She asked.

"Give me that…" Roxas said grabbing the paper from Olette. "From an instruction book on how to make Origami's…" He added licking his ice cream remembering the times when he was practicing to make one of those origami birds and how many papers he had wasted.

**There was a young Roxas sitting by the desk; crumpled papers were scattered at the floor.**

"**No!" Roxas said crumpling another paper and throwing it backwards creating another mess.**

**Roxas banged his head at the book in front of him.**

"**I'll never get it right…" Roxas said pouting.**

"**Roxas dear your bath's ready." A woman's voice said.**

"**In a minute mom…" Roxas said reaching for the drawer. "Oh sucks… I'm out of paper." He added.**

**Roxas went out of the room leaving the mess behind.**

"**Mom…!" Roxas called. "Do you and dad still use the phone book? Can I use it?" He added.**

He chuckled… "It did take me days just to get it perfect. But then all the wasted paper was worth while." He added.

"Why so?" Olette asked.

"It made her happy…" Roxas said.

"Her…?" Olette said. "Your talking about a girl?" She added.

_"Duh isn't it obvious..."_ Roxas nodded.

"So who is she?" Olette asked licking her ice cream. "Your girlfriend..?" She added.

"No…" Roxas said which made Olette smile inside. "I had a huge crush on her ever since at first grade or probably you might say I was completely in love…" He added in a daze.

Olette looked down. _"But he said had and was that means it was in the past…" _

"I was planning to tell her one summer but…" Roxas said looking away, sadness reflected in his eyes.

"She dumped you?" Olette asked, touching his hand.

The statement made Roxas chuckled. _"How could she, she didn't even have the chance to hear it."_

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Roxas said licking his ice cream.

Olette licked her ice cream.

"You seemed to know Kairi..." Olette said. "I just notice it..." She added to avoid suspicion from him.

"Of course I know her." Roxas said. "It's because she and I used to go to the same school before…" He added.

Olette looked at him.

"You do? Is that why..." Olette said. "You are always against bullying her?" She asked.

"That's not the only reason…"Roxas said. "It isn't right picking on people you know." He added.

Roxas then just remembered how Kairi was back at Destiny High. It suddenly occurred to him the sudden change in her. She was very friendly and cheerful back then which made her popular… Quite the opposite of how Naminé is being quiet and shy all the time, but as of her behavior now, it's more like she was portraying Naminé.

Roxas shook his head, _"What am I thinking? It's probably just my imagination…"_

X Naminé X

"Alright that would be all for today…" Tifa said. Once again she failed to find out of how Kairi really died. Whenever she and Naminé would get on the topic of Kairi's death, Naminé would then be dead silent. "Naminé I want you to remember… You can tell me everything; I'm here to help you. You can tell me when you're ready, I'm not gonna rush you." She added patting her at the shoulder and then left her room.

"_But I don't know when I will be ready."_

Naminé reached for her bag and took out her sketch pad. She flipped it to the page of the drawing of her and Kairi together.

"There are some things the world must never know." Naminé whispered as she hugged the sketch pad; tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Kairi… I'm sorry…" She added.

End of Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Roxas is noticing Naminé's behavior… Sounds trouble.

Vampire Orika: Mortals are always trouble…

Orika: Hey not all the time… By the way the next chapter will be more interesting…

Vampire Orika: And why is that?

Orika: Okay I'll give you a hint. Naminé's going to the mall with Cloud… Nope, not as Kairi but as her self…

Vampire Orika: So what about that?

Orika: You're not paying attention to the story are you?

Vampire Orika: Oh yeah Roxas was at the mall with Olette… So what does it mean?

Orika: You have no life… Wait I already mentioned that, so I'll leave it at that. Reviews, reviews please… Give me a review, suggestion, criticism even flames… All will be accepted and won't be rejected, until next time…


	5. Crossing Paths

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: Now were on to the mall... What's gonna happen? Well let's just find out shall we?

Vampire Orika: But you know what's gonna happen... And that's because you're the one who wrote the story... Stupid Mortal...

Orika: Sigh You would never understand.

_Italic: Thoughts_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I can dream can't I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Crossing Paths

X 0 X

After the session with Tifa, Naminé had been depressed; it was one of those times Cloud had wished never to have arranged these sessions. But he was doing it for her own good, her mental health so to say.

Cloud thought taking Naminé to the mall would keep her out of depression. The whole trip to the mall she never said a thing. Her mind was in a distant land.

"So Naminé is there anything in particular you want to buy?" Cloud asked parking the car.

"Hmm..." Naminé said snapping out of her thoughts. "Well... I'm running out of colouring materials." She said finally smiling.

"Alright then..." Cloud said. "We'll make a stop at the book store..." He finished as he turned off the engine.

X Roxas X

"_Note to self never go to the mall with Olette..."_

Roxas has been walking around the mall or rather to say being dragged by Olette to every store she sees, and that he is carrying all of her shopping bags.

"Olette can we take a break..." Roxas said. "I'm getting kinda tired." He finished.

"Oh okay let's take a break for a while." Olette said.

They both sat on a bench. Roxas dropped the bags in which Olette frowned.

"Hey you should be a little more careful with those." Olette said pouting.

"Well I would've been if only they weren't weighting me down." Roxas said. "And now I'm quite hungry." He said.

"Fine for your hard work I'll award you with a sea salt ice cream..." Olette said smiling. "Wait right here I'll be right back." She said standing up and headed for the ice cream stand.

Roxas sighed saying, "I am never gonna go shopping with Olette."

Roxas then noticed the book store. He then remembered recalled, how he stared at Naminé when she was in the book store browsing at some colouring materials. He stared at the glass until he saw a blond head by the set of colouring materials.

Then the blond lifted her head. Roxas eyes widened and his mouth slightly opening. He blinked a few times. No the image wasn't disappearing. It was her.

"Naminé..." Roxas said.

It wasn't an illusion. Roxas stood up from where he was sitting and his feet began to move.

"_Naminé, but how..?"_

"Hey Roxas, where are you going?" Olette's voice snapped Roxas out of his daze.

"What?" Roxas said turning his head and looked at Olette.

"Are you feeling alright?" Olette asked. "It looks like you've seen a ghost..." She said.

Roxas looked back at the store, she was gone. No blond haired girl in sight. He shook his head.

"I must be imagining things..." Roxas said.

"Imagining things?" Olette wondered. "Did something happen?" She asked.

"No it's nothing." Roxas said.

And they both walked off.

X Naminé X

Naminé and Cloud went out of the book store. She was so happy carrying her new drawing materials. Just then she saw a familiar spiky blonde haired kid carrying a few shopping bags. Though she recognized the girl who was clinging to him, carrying two sea salt ice creams with her.

"_That's Olette..."_

And she only knows one spiky blonde haired boy who was one of Olette's friends.

"Roxas..." Naminé mumbled.

"What did you say?" Cloud asked.

"Oh nothing..." Naminé said. "Nothing at all..." She added.

"_But he said he didn't have anywhere to go..."_

Well what did Naminé thought? Olette was smart, pretty and popular in school. She just happens to be every boys dream girl and what was she. A Nobody that's who, there was no way someone like him will like her. No one did like her any way, not once even when she was still alive.

Cloud noticed Naminé's sudden gloominess. They were heading home. It was sudden that she asked to go home.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I'm really not that important am I?" Naminé said. "Maybe it was better that I died instead of Kairi." She said.

"Naminé!" Cloud said. "Stop saying things like that. Of course you are important." He said glancing at her then looking back at the road.

"To you..." Naminé said. "But to them I'm no one... Just a Nobody..." She said.

"School..?" Cloud said.

"But there was this boy." Naminé said. "He was very nice to me, he said he used to be a student at Destiny High..." She added.

"Does he know you?" Cloud asked paying attention to every word Naminé is saying.

"Yes... He even said he was a classmate of Kairi." Naminé said. "But you know he called me by my name." She added.

"By your name..." Cloud said. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He said Naminé..." Naminé said. "Not Kairi's twin..." She added.

As soon as they reached the house Naminé dyed her hair auburn, said her farewell to Cloud and left. He stood by the window and watch as she went out of sight. It was at that he remembered his conversation with Tifa after her the session early that morning.

X 0 X

"**So far from what she has told me, she has a deeper reason why she agreed to be Kairi." Tifa said.**

"**Deeper reason?" Cloud wondered.**

**Tifa nodded looking at the paper she was holding.**

"**Tell me Cloud, her parents never did pay attention to her when Kairi was still alive am I correct?" Tifa said.**

"**Yeah that was very obvious." Cloud said rubbing his chin.**

"**No one loved her except for Kairi and this mysterious boy she told me about." Tifa said.**

"**Mysterious boy..?" Cloud wondered.**

"**She told me about it. A mysterious boy was leaving her notes folded in an origami bird." Tifa said. "And now that Kairi's dead and that the boy has disappeared because he thought that she was dead, no one is there to love her, to make her feel comfortable." She finished.**

"**What does that has to do with anything?" Cloud asked.**

"**Cloud people need someone to love them. Someone to make them feel there is a meaning to their lives." Tifa said. "And how old was Naminé at that time; the fear of being alone and unloved has brought her to be what she is now. Her father even brought her to asylum had made things worst; it's suppose to be a place for healing of people's problems. " She added glaring.**

**Tifa composed herself she wasn't acting right.**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Tifa said. "It's just that I can't stand what he's doing to her. He has the same profession as me and he was supposed to help her, she is her daughter but what is he doing? Cloud be at her side let her feel that she's not alone and unloved it's the only way to keep her mind at the right track." She finished.**

"Naminé..." Cloud said. "Why do you have to suffer like you?" He said.

X Roxas X

That night Roxas couldn't stop thinking about who he saw back at the book store. He was certain it was her. He had a good look at her for long.

"_Was my mind playing tricks in me?"_

"_I was sure it was her. I had a good look at her. Maybe it was just someone who looks like her, that's right or maybe..."_

After a few hours of thinking Roxas has decided.

"I'll ask Kairi..." Roxas said. "She'll know something about it."

------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: I haven't really decided what age Kairi died. Care to give me some ideas.

Vampire Orika: What are the age requirements?

Orika: Let me see... Naminé is fifteen so somewhere below that... Thanks and Review please... Review, suggestion, criticism even flames... All are welcome and will not be rejected, until then...


	6. Haunting Past

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: Thanks for the wonderful Reviews, I love you guys. The reviews you give me motivate me more in updating the story.

Vampire Orika: Mortals when will they ever learn?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but dreaming about it is not bad right?

Italic: Thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

--X 0 X--

Chapter 5: Haunting Past

X Naminé X

**The night that summer... All Naminé could remember was seeing a blinding light.**

"**Naminé look out!" **

**Kairi's voice rang in her ears as she felt a strong push behind, getting her out of the lights way. The grocery bags she was carrying went flying in the air. The next thing she knew was that she was kneeling beside Kairi's dead body on the cold ground of the street bathing in her own blood. Her hands were covered with Kairi's blood.**

"**Help..!" Naminé screamed crying. "Somebody help! Kairi..!" She continued to cry.**

"No!!" Naminé yelled waking from her horrible nightmare sobbing. "Kairi..." She said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door was locked so whoever was outside couldn't get in.

"Kairi are you alright?" Naminé's father asked.

Naminé wiped her tears.

"I'm alright dad." Naminé said. "It's nothing..." She said looking at her hands.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Naminé's father asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up..." Naminé said.

"That's okay sweetie." Her father said. "Just call me if there's something wrong." He said.

Naminé heard the sound of footsteps fading and then there was the sound a door shutting. She was sitting up staring at her hands, it was clean. But then her mind was creating an illusion that her hands were covered in blood, just like before when she was twelve years old.

"Why am I dreaming that now?" Naminé said tears falling in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kairi, I'm very sorry..." She said her tears continue to fall from her eyes down to her hands.

X Roxas X

Roxas got to the academy a few minutes before classes starts. He blamed it on his alarm clock that didn't ring to wake him up, because he forgot to set it in the first place. He was supposed to be early, he wanted to ask Kairi about who he saw at the mall.

Roxas was taking his stuff in the locker, when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear early in the morning. He peered at the source of the voice. It was Seifer and his gang. He felt unlucky when Seifer's locker located a few distance from his.

"So what will be our schedule this time?" It was Seifer and from the sounds of it he was up to no good again.

"We can set a little trap after class." Rai one of Seifer's partners in crime said.

"Lunch..." Fuu the girl of few words said.

"We can't." Rai said. "She always disappears at lunch." He said.

"_Disappears at lunch..."_

"_She... Are they talking about Kairi?"_

"I wonder where that red head freak hides every lunch." Seifer said closing the door on his locker.

When Roxas saw they were heading his way, he took the liberty of taking a little prank. When Seifer was going to pass him, he stretched his leg and tripped Seifer, face flat on the floor.

"Ooops... My bad..." Roxas said smirking. "You should be more careful you know." He said laughing.

The other students who saw the scene laughed along with Roxas. Seifer stood up glaring at Roxas. Suddenly the bell rang signalling that classes will start within a few minutes.

"Save by the bell, you could've gone straight to the infirmary instead of the classroom." Seifer said.

"I wonder about that." Roxas said leaving them; still laughing inside. Seifer's face was red from the impact on the floor.

Though Roxas day started fine it was strange, Kairi seemed to be avoiding him. Every time he would look at her, she would look the other way. He wondered why. At his third class where he could see her.

Roxas was paying less attention at whatever the teacher was lecturing about. He would take glances at Kairi who was busy taking down notes.

"_Is she avoiding me? What did I do?"_

Then the bell rang signalling class was over and that it was time for lunch. Students were pouring out of the classrooms heading to the cafeteria to eat. Roxas got out of class searching for Kairi as soon as the bell rang she just disappeared.

"Roxas..." Hayner called. "Over here." He said waving his hand.

"Hayner..." Roxas said approaching him.

"So what are we gonna have for lunch?" Hayner asked.

"Sorry dude but I have something to do." Roxas said. "Tell Pence and Olette I won't be able to join lunch." He said and left.

"What was that about?" Hayner wondered.

Roxas searched for Kairi everywhere except in the cafeteria. He spent all the lunch time searching for her.

"_Where could she be?"_

Then he just remembered that he saw her on the roof top that time. He slapped his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot." Roxas said heading towards the roof top. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He said as he reached the roof top.

Roxas was right Kairi was there, eating her lunch peacefully, seating down on the floor, her back leaning on the wall near the door. She stopped when she notice him.

"Finally I found you." Roxas said stepping outside and closing the door.

X Naminé X

Naminé was eating peacefully at the roof top. It was the only safe place for her. No one knew she goes up there to eat her lunch.

Suddenly the door opened. Naminé looked at the person nervously. Now they know where she hides every lunch.

"Finally I found you." It was Roxas, he closed the door. "So this is where you disappear during lunch." He said looking at her.

"_What's he doing here?"_

Why did he always seem to find her?

"Nice hiding place." Roxas said standing near her. "Could I seat here?" He asked pointing on the floor.

Naminé looked around as if there are some other people in there. Then she nodded.

X Roxas X

Roxas sat beside Kairi. He took out his lunch from his bag which was just a sandwich. He then munched it on.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friends at the cafeteria?" Kairi asked.

"I told Hayner I've got something to do." Roxas said.

"Which is?" Kairi asked.

"Here, talking to you." Roxas said smiling. "I've got something to ask, if you don't mind." He said his smile faded.

Kairi remained silent. She was eating.

"Silence means yes, right?" Roxas asked in which Kairi nodded. "It was weird. At the mall I thought I saw..." He said then fell silent.

Roxas breathe in.

"Naminé..." He finally said.

Kairi looked at him.

"I saw her at a book store." Roxas continued. "I thought I was just imagining things. But it wouldn't get off my mind." He finished.

"It must've been just your imagination." Kairi said coldly. "How could see a person who's already dead?" She said.

"How could you say things like that?" Roxas said in a sharp voice, his hands clenched.

How could she just be so cold? Saying things like that, she could've said in another way.

X Naminé X

Naminé was shaking from Roxas' reaction. She had never seen him angry, what was the big deal anyway?

"She was your sister, far than that your twin." Roxas said the anger of his voice not changing. "Don't you care about her?" He said.

Roxas crossed the line. Naminé clenched her hands.

"Of course I care!" Naminé said. "How could you ask me that? I was the only one who cared about her more than anyone did." She said tears falling in her eyes.

"Kairi..." Roxas said.

She wasn't looking at him. She just continued to cry. Then she felt something soft wiping her face mostly her tears. She looked at Roxas who was holding a handkerchief, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said. "I shouldn't have said that, here." He said giving his handkerchief to her.

Then the bell rang signalling lunch was over.

"We better go." Roxas said. "Let's talk about this later after school." He said.

Naminé nodded wiping her tears.

"How about we meet at the playground later?" Roxas asked. "No one goes there and the kids are usually home by the time our classes are over." He said.

Naminé nodded.

"You go on ahead." Naminé said. "I'll just wash up." She said fixing her things.

"Okay... Later at the playground then..." Roxas said opening the door. "Promise..." He said.

"Promise..." Naminé said.

Roxas then left. Naminé wiped her tears with the handkerchief Roxas gave her. No one has been nice to her, ever since the accident.

X Roxas X

It was last period. Roxas was tapping his pencil on to his notebook. He just wanted classes to be over. It was too bad Kairi isn't around she wasn't taking that class. Then someone just passed a note on his desk. He looked at the person it was Olette. He almost forgot. Olette was in this class with him... He read the note.

_You seem to be bothered by something. What's wrong?_

_Olette_

How was he suppose to excuse his self; without them asking him why he can't hang out with them? Then an idea came to his mind. He wrote something on the paper that says:

_Mom asked me to do some shopping in the market. Can't hang out after school..._

_Roxas_

Roxas even drew a sad face on it just to make it look credible. He then passed it back. He saw Olette looked at him frowning which gave him the sign she believed it. He mouthed "Sorry..." to her. Then the bell rang signalling school was over.

Roxas immediately left after apologizing to Olette about it. He wished he could tell her where he was really going but then; he thought that if she finds out, Kairi is the one who'll be in hot water.

Roxas reached the playground and saw that Kairi wasn't there yet. So he sat on the swing and waited for her.

X Naminé X

Naminé finally reached the playground. She had to deal with Seifer's torture before she left school. She dusted the back of her skirt which was a little wet. Seifer just mopped the floor wet and because she was in a hurry she didn't noticed and slipped on it and fell. Butt first on the floor. She was still in pain.

But then Naminé wondered if Roxas would really show up. She peered at the playground and looked for a spiky blonde hair. She then saw Roxas seating on the swing waving at her. She covered her back with her bag as she approached him.

"I'm sorry did you wait that long?" Naminé asked.

"No, not at all, did something happen?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing at all..." Naminé lied as she took a seat at the other swing.

X Roxas X

Roxas raised an eyebrow and as Kairi sat on the swing, he had a glimpse of her wet skirt.

"_Seifer... I have to give him a little back, on Kairi's behalf"_

X Naminé X

Naminé looked at Roxas and saw him smile at her; the look in his eyes shows innocence. That smile reminded her of things. That same innocence Kairi had when she looks at her.

Naminé had difficulty talking to people so, she never made any friends even back at Destiny High, she never opened up to anyone except for Kairi, who always listened to her and comforted her.

"I'm sorry, about what I said before." Roxas said.

"And I'm sorry for being cold." Naminé said. "I just had this dream about the accident... And I didn't want anything else to remind me of it." She said.

"Oh..." Was all Roxas said.

"You may already know, but Naminé is not a sociable person." Naminé said. "That's why she was always alone." She said.

X Roxas X

Somehow listening to Kairi made Roxas wanna tell her about the secret he had for long, even if Naminé was gone.

"You know." Roxas said swinging his self. "You were wrong about you being the only one who cared for her." He said.

"Huh..?" Kairi said looking at her.

"Like you I cared about Naminé." Roxas said.

"You did?" Kairi said.

"Actually I had a crush on her... Oh the heck, I was in love with her." Roxas said. "Although I never had the courage to talk to her, I always get nervous when I'm near her." He said.

X Naminé X

Naminé sat there listening to everything Roxas was saying, about how he watches her in a distance.

"Oh and you know, since I was a bit of a coward, I wrote to her what I wanted to say with the origami birds." Roxas said.

"You were the one who gave her those?" Naminé asked.

"Yup..." Roxas said. "My friends eventually tease me saying I was casted under a witch's spell, it wasn't a spell... It was natural. This is quite embarrassing." He said laughing.

Naminé began to laugh with him. Someone liked her, and that person happens to be telling her right now. Oh how would Roxas freak out when he finds out the girl he liked was there with him listening to every word he was saying.

Naminé looked at Roxas and there she saw that he was serious. Why, because he was looking on the ground tears falling in his eyes.

"Sorry, you have to see me crying this. It's just..." Roxas said wiping his tears. "You know, when I heard about the accident. I felt everything crumbled before me. I didn't go out of my room, until my parents decided to move out of Radiant Garden. They thought I might recover if I start a new here at Twilight Town. I was over her death but... I don't know..." He said.

Roxas was hurt, Naminé could tell, every word he said was true. Somehow she felt smiling again.

X Roxas X

Roxas felt a hand on his. He looked at Kairi and saw her smiling. He smiled back at her, for a strange reason he felt it was Naminé who was seating with him there at the swing. How he wished it was true...

If only he knew...

--X 0 X--

Orika: That was quite long if I do say so myself and now you may have a good idea on how Kairi really died, guesses anyone. Secrets revealed and Naminé finally found the mysterious origami bird sender. I just hope it got all of you thrilled.

Vampire Orika: Ugh Mortals you've been in front of the computer the whole day.

Orika: I know that's why I'm gonna take a break right now. So be a good alter ego and finish up for me okay...

Vampire Orika: Wait! Drats she fell asleep so quickly. Mortals... Reviews send a review, suggestion, criticism and flames as well... I can't believe I have to say this, until next time...


	7. Hanging Out

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika:Thank you for the lovely reviews I just love you guys...

Vampire Orika: Then I hate you guys...

Orika: Always...

Italic: Thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Chapter 6: Hanging Out

--X 0 X--

X Roxas X

Roxas got to school a little early, he was standing in front of the door leading to the rooftop, and he knew that Kairi is just beyond that door. He stood there frozen and staring at the door knob. He was a little nervous, after telling Kairi he has been feeling uneasy as if he had just told Naminé. Maybe it was because she looked like her.

"_Come on Roxas snap out of it. So what if you told her, it's not like you told Naminé..."_

Roxas fell silent.

"But how you wish you did told her right?" A voice in Roxas' head said.

Roxas turned the door knob and went outside. As expected Kairi was there doing her sketching; now it just made him curious since when did Kairi started to sketch? From what he remembered Naminé was the artistic one.

"Hey there…" Roxas said. "Good morning…" He greeted.

X Naminé X

That morning when Naminé woke up she woke up with a smile. Something she hasn't done for years. She looked at her desk; a handkerchief was laid folded neatly. She took it remembering the events that happened yesterday, which putted a smile on her lips.

"Maybe I should tell him?" Naminé said.

There was silence.

"No…" Naminé said. "I can't… But he was deeply hurt when I disappeared. Maybe I could do him a favour." Naminé said looking at her sketch pad.

Naminé went to school the handkerchief on her pocket and went to the rooftop she sat by the railings and then began drawing. It was an outline of the clock tower, when she finished; she then made an outline of two people sitting together, holding something on there hands.

"Hey there…" A voice said.

Naminé looked at the person. It was Roxas.

"Good morning…" Roxas said.

"Good morning…" Naminé said smiling at him.

Roxas stood by the railings near Naminé. She continued on her sketch. He was looking at her.

"Hey Kairi…" Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Naminé said not looking at him. She was focusing on her drawing.

"When did you start to draw?" Roxas asked.

Naminé stopped at her tracks and looked at him.

"Why the sudden question?" Naminé asked.

"No particular reason." Roxas said looking at the sky. "It's just that, Naminé was the one who drew most of the time, is it because of her?" He said.

"_He even observed that…"_

"Maybe…" Naminé said continuing her sketch. "You're very observant." She said.

"Well I… uh…" Roxas muttered scratching the back of his head, his cheeks were red.

Naminé laughed a little.

"I'm not a stalker…" Roxas blurted out.

"I never said anything…" Naminé said.

X Roxas X

Kairi's words just made it sound like Roxas admitted the crime. He went from blushing to a full tomato face. This only caused Kairi to laugh even more.

"Hey!" Roxas said. "It isn't funny." He said.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Kairi said as she stopped laughing.

"What are you drawing anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Oh this, it's a secret." Kairi said.

"Not fair…" Roxas said. "You had a good laugh at me." He said.

"You'll find out when I'm finished." Kairi said.

"And when will that be?" Roxas asked.

"Hmmm…" Kairi muttered letting the pencil's end rub her lips. "Probably by lunch…" She said.

Then the bell rang.

"It's time for class." Roxas said.

Kairi closed her sketch pad and stood up.

"I'll see you in class 'Mr. Stalker'." Kairi said running to the door.

"I'm not a stalker." Roxas yelled.

"Says the one who just admitted it..." Kairi said giggling and left.

"Did not..!" Roxas said and left as well.

Students were hurrying to get to there classes. Roxas was making his way thinking of something.

"_Now what's a better way of punishing Seifer?"_

Then an idea came to his mind.

"_I got it…"_

Roxas was smirking at the idea he just thought. Classes went on and Roxas couldn't wait for lunch.

X Naminé X

"Alright class who can translate the meaning of this line?" Yuffie asked.

Naminé was listening to Yuffie when she glanced at Roxas and saw him taking notes. She returned her gaze back at Yuffie.

"Kairi care to try?" Yuffie said.

"Yes Miss…" Naminé said and stood up holding the book.

Classes went on until the bell rang. It was lunch time. Students were fixing their stuffs couldn't wait to get out. Naminé was just fixing her stuff when suddenly she felt a pat on her shoulder; she looked at the person who just patted her. It was none other than Roxas.

"I'll see you later Kairi." Roxas said.

Naminé got nervous Roxas just talked to her in public. She just nodded; Roxas then smiled and left.

Students who saw the scene started whispering.

"Did you see that?"

"Roxas just talked to that weirdo…"

"Maybe she did something to him."

"Hey!" Yuffie snapped. "What are you whispering about?" She said.

The students started leaving the classroom but Naminé could still hear them whispering.

"Don't mind them…" Yuffie said fixing her stuff. "I see you're a friend of Roxas…" She said.

"Not really…" Naminé said and left the room.

Yuffie just smiled.

X Roxas X

Roxas quickly went to the cafeteria. He made sure Seifer was there. First he sat with Hayner and the others, when Seifer was passing by their table. He elbowed his mash potato and it fell on the floor Seifer stepped on it and slipped. Face flat on the floor.

Students then began laughing.

"Seifer you okay?" Rai asked.

"Stupid…" Fuu said to Rai.

"Nice one Roxas." Hayner said and looked at where Roxas was sitting but he was gone. "Roxas..?"

Roxas walked out of the cafeteria smiling.

"Well he got what he deserved." Roxas said. "Now to find Kairi…" He said and headed to the roof.

X Normal X

Rai and Fuu helped Seifer out of the cafeteria. The laughter had subsided and everyone continued minding their own business.

"Where did Roxas go?" Hayner wondered.

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom." Pence said. "Though I must say that was a good one… And I got a good shot at it too." He said showing the embarrassing photo of Seifer.

"I'll just go get some drinks." Olette said and went to the vending machine.

When Olette got her drink she heard three girls gossiping namely Larxene, Selphie and Rikku. She smiled when girls gossip it's either fashion or Kairi's new humiliation.

"Hey girls what's up?" Olette asked.

The girls who were gossiping became silent. Olette raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked. "What were you talking about?" She said.

The girls just looked at each other.

"Ummm…" Rikku said. "Olette don't get mad at us." She said.

"Why should I be mad?" Olette said reassuring the girls with a smile.

"We heard some rumours." Larxene said.

"We're not sure if it's true or not." Selphie said.

"What rumours?" Olette asked.

"Rumours were spreading that Roxas and Kairi are…" Rikku said. "Dating…" She said.

"What! Where did you hear that?" Olette said. "Roxas would never date that weirdo." She said.

"Well they said that they saw and heard Roxas talked to her." Selphie said.

"And that he said that he'll see her later." Larxene said.

"That can't be true." Olette said. "There's no way..." She said.

"You're right Olette." Rikku said trying to calm Olette down. "There's no way a weirdo like her would be Roxas type." She said.

"Now stop spreading rumours like that, it's not funny." Olette said and left them.

"_There's no way."_ Olette thought.

When Olette got back there was still no sign of Roxas.

"Where's Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Don't know he hasn't come back." Hayner said.

"I'll go look for him." Olette said and left the cafeteria.

"_Where could he be?"_ Olette thought.

"**Well they said that they saw and heard Roxas talked to her."**

"**And that he said that he'll see her later."**

"There's no way, he could be with her." Olette said and continued on searching for Roxas.

X Naminé X

Naminé still couldn't believe that Roxas would talk to her in public. She felt like something bad is going to happen. She quickly finished eating her lunch and continued her drawing. The sky was cloudy and at peace, she liked the atmosphere.

Naminé then heard the door opening. Roxas came out.

"Hey there..." Roxas said putting both his hands at his back and sat beside Naminé.

"Why are you here?" Naminé asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Hayner?" Naminé said.

"Nah, Seifer's there, he's gonna kill me if he sees me." Roxas said grinning.

"You did something again?" Naminé asked.

"Maybe..." Roxas said. "Can I take a look at that now?" He said reaching for the sketch pad like a child who wants a new toy.

"No... It's not finish yet." Naminé said pulling her sketch pad away from him.

"Please..." Roxas insisted.

"No..." Naminé said. "It'll be finish soon. Then you can see it." She said.

"Okay..." Roxas said in defeat.

X Normal X

What the two didn't know Olette was just on the other side of the door listening to their conversation. She clenched her fists.

"_There's no way I would let Roxas be with her."_ Olette thought.

Olette left planning on getting Kairi.

X Naminé X

Naminé thought she heard footsteps coming from the door, so she stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked at Roxas with worry.

"Uh, I thought I heard footsteps." Naminé said.

Roxas went to look but no one was there.

"I don't see anyone." Roxas said. "Must be your imagination..." He said.

"Yeah, maybe..." Naminé said.

The door bell then rang signalling lunch was over.

"I better go." Naminé said putting her sketch pad in her bag.

"Well, see ya at class." Roxas said and left.

Naminé then went on as well, but when she was walking in the hall something weird was going on. Students were staring at her and were whispering.

"Maybe she's just making herself look pitiful."

"Yeah so that Roxas would talk to her."

Naminé ran to her next class. People were spreading rumours about her and Roxas, which was a bad sign for her, since Olette was Roxas friend. Everyone thinks that there was something between them and they look good together, if she gets in the picture. It would only mean trouble.

Naminé got to her next class. Roxas was already there talking to some boys. She took her seat. She could feel the cold stares at her. She just wished that school would be over.

As classes went on students were throwing papers at Naminé whenever the teacher wasn't looking, Roxas didn't saw it as well since he was sitting in front. She just ignored them but she couldn't concentrate, it was at these times she wished to just disappear. When class ended she quickly left avoiding Roxas.

Well at least Roxas wasn't in Naminé's last class. She thought they would leave her alone. Oh but how wrong she was. Without Roxas around they bullied her even more. They didn't just throw papers, this time they were throwing pieces of erasers on her.

"_Stop it please..."_

Tears started to form on her eyes. Naminé excused herself from the class and went to the bathroom. She locked herself on one of the cubicles and started sobbing. She then heard the bell rang, classes were over. She was about to go out of the cubicle when she heard Olette's voice and some girls.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Rikku said.

"Yeah she was totally ugh..." Selphie said.

"And didn't come back to class after that..." Larxene said.

"Well that will teach her never to socialize with Roxas." Olette said. "I better go Roxas must be waiting." She said.

After the shut of the door there was silence. Naminé then cried, then she heard footsteps and the girl stopped at the cubicle she was in, she could see the shoes, but she couldn't stop crying. The girl walked away but she could tell the girl hasn't left the bathroom

"You know crying won't solve anything." A familiar voice said. "Get out of there. His probably waiting for you... Naminé..." The person said.

The female voice was very familiar. Naminé stopped crying and quickly opened the cubicle door.

"Kairi..." Naminé said but when the door opened no one was there.

X Roxas X

Roxas quickly went out of the room Olette said she was just gonna go to the bathroom, so he went ahead and meet up with Hayner and Pence. Something was bothering him though; earlier Kairi seemed to be avoiding him. But then they were just fine during lunch.

"Mr. Hikari..." Yuffie called carrying a bag.

"Yes Ms. Yuffie?" Roxas said wondering what it was about.

Roxas walked towards Yuffie leaving the two.

"You're a friend of Kairi right?" Yuffie asked in a whispering tone.

"Yes..." Roxas said. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Well her last class teacher said she excused herself to the bathroom and hasn't come back since." Yuffie said. "She left her bag, so I took the liberty of taking it with me. But I couldn't find her. Somebody told me she left." She said.

"She left leaving her bag..?" Roxas said wondering. "I'll give this back to her." He said taking the bag.

"Thank you..." Yuffie said.

Roxas went back to the others, Olette was already there.

"So shall we go to the ice cream shop?" Olette asked.

"Sorry guys gotta go." Roxas said. "I have to give this back to someone." He said and left without even waiting for them to make a complaint.

Roxas looked around town but couldn't find Kairi. When he passed by the playground he saw her sitting on the swing.

X Naminé X

Left the school leaving her bag behind, it was either trashed by them or safe at the teacher's lounge. Either way it didn't matter to her for now.

"So this you've been." A voice said.

Naminé looked up and saw Roxas.

"Hello Roxas." Naminé said with less enthusiasm. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Olette?" She said.

"Well this is yours right." Roxas said showing the bag.

"How'd you?" Naminé asked.

"Ms. Yuffie had it." Roxas said. "Anyways here, you shouldn't leave things behind." He said giving her the bag.

"Thanks..." Naminé said.

"Are you heading home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." Naminé said.

"I'll walk you to the station." Roxas said.

"No I'll be fine. You should go their probably looking for you." Naminé said.

"It's okay." Roxas said. "Come on..." He said.

Naminé was a little hesitant at first but Roxas insisted what else can she do? They walked together heading to the station when they passed by the ice cream shop.

"Wait right here." Roxas said and went inside the shop.

X Roxas X

Roxas went inside the shop and went to the counter. He didn't notice that Hayner, Pence and Olette were there. He bought two sea salt ice creams.

"Hey Roxas, buddy." Hayner called.

"Oh hey guys." Roxas said going to them.

"Where were you?" Olette asked.

"Just somewhere, I'll be right back." Roxas said heading for the door. "I'll just see Kairi off at the station." He said and left.

X Normal X

"What...?" The three chorused as they looked at Roxas heading outside and there was Kairi waiting.

Roxas gave Kairi the other sea salt ice cream he was holding. They watch as the two walked heading to the station.

"No way..." Hayner said.

"So then the rumours were true?" Pence said.

"No it isn't..." Olette protested. "His just walking her there's nothing about that." She said.

"But that's when things start right." Pence said.

Hayner nodded.

"I wonder how long Roxas has been talking to Kairi." Hayner said.

"Put a sock in it Hayner." Olette said pouting.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

X Naminé X

Roxas walked Naminé to the station, when she noticed the dark clouds covering the sky. She got on the train.

"I think it's going to rain." Naminé said.

"The more you should get home, before the rain pours." Roxas said.

"Thanks for walking all the way here." Naminé said.

"Don't mention it and Kairi." Roxas said. "Don't let them get to you. You were always strong and protected Naminé. Something like this isn't gonna let you down." He said.

The door slid closed and the train left the station. Naminé sat and stared at the view.

"**Don't let them get to you. You were always strong and protected Naminé. Something like this isn't gonna let you down."**

"_That's right Kairi was always strong."_

"_Not like me..."_

By the time the train reached Radiant Garden Station it started raining good thing she left her sketch pad at her locker, but Naminé didn't mind getting wet at least she had a good excuse of going home as herself. Though she had to take the long way, the route people don't take. But she doesn't mind because right now she's very happy.

End of Chapter 6

--X 0 X--

Vampire Orika: Jealousy is one of the sweetest thing you've ever made in this story and what's up at the bathroom...

Orika: Well in the next chapter will be interesting as someone will cause trouble or rather to say havoc at Twilight Academy.

Vampire Orika: Oh really I can't wait. If it's something havoc then I'm with you on this one Mortal...

Orika: Anyways Reviews people, review please... Until next time...


	8. Commotion at the Academy Part 1

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but at least I own the plot...

Italic: Thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

--X 0 X—

Chapter 7: Commotion at the Academy Part 1

X Naminé X

Naminé was preparing to go to school. She had her hair dyed, wore her school uniform and had her bag ready.

Naminé closed her dresser but when she did, the mirror on her dresser reflected a person sitting on her bed. Someone she hasn't seen for a long time. At the reflection: there on the bed Kairi sat wearing the school uniform of Destiny High.

Naminé quickly looked back but no one was there, then she looked at the mirror again but the reflection was gone.

"I must be imagining things..." Naminé said.

Naminé grabbed her bag and left the house. While at the train she got into thinking.

"_But didn't the same thing happen yesterday at the bathroom..."_

"**You know crying won't solve anything."**

"_That voice was definitely Kairi's, no mistaking it."_

Naminé looked outside the window of the train.

"_Naminé..."_

"That was definitely Kairi." Naminé mumbled. "What does it mean?" She asked to no one in particular.

The train reached the station and Naminé left. When she got outside the station, she saw Roxas standing outside. He waved at her and she waved back.

"Good morning..." Roxas said.

"Good morning." Naminé greeted back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing really..." Roxas said looking away. "Okay so uh, the reason I'm here is because I had some trouble with our homework. Can you help me?" He said blushing from embarrassment.

Naminé giggled.

"Okay I'll help you." Naminé said.

"Yes, let's hurry to school then." Roxas said taking Naminé's hand and they ran off.

When they reached school they immediately headed to the roof top. They both sat as Roxas took out his homework and Naminé started checking it.

"Oh I see the problem." Naminé said. "It's this one." She said teaching Roxas how to solve the problem.

X Roxas X

Roxas paid attention as Kairi taught him how the assignment is done.

"Oh I see..." Roxas said as he changes the answers to his assignment. "Finished finally. Thanks a lot Kairi your heaven sent." He said.

Roxas then noticed that Kairi was in a daze.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

X Naminé X

Naminé snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing really..." Naminé said.

"Come on you can tell me." Roxas said.

Naminé remained quiet.

"It's alright to tell him." A voice from Naminé's head said. "You know you wanted to." Somehow the voice seems very familiar but she couldn't tell.

"Well... Something is happening around me lately." Naminé said.

"Something happening..?" Roxas said in confusion. "You mean the bullying?" He asked.

Naminé shook her head.

"No not that. Lately I've been seeing her." Naminé said. "Just this morning in the mirror I saw her sitting on my bed but when I looked back no one was there, and when I stared back at the mirror she was gone." She said.

"Her, you don't mean..." Roxas said.

"I wonder if I'm just imagining things." Naminé said. "If not then why? Why is it happening?" She said.

"Well I can't help you there." Roxas said. "Maybe you know the reason why but you just don't want to admit that you know." He said.

"Maybe your right..." Naminé said looking at the sky. "It's been three years but... It's as if it was just yesterday." She said.

"Anything could happen at any time." Roxas said.

Naminé agreed, she knew that when Kairi died.

"I'm sorry I'm just thinking too much…" Naminé said.

X Roxas X

The bell then rang signalling classes are about to start.

"Oh it's that time already." Roxas said. "Come on let's go then." He said standing up.

"You can go on ahead." Kairi said.

"No let's go together." Roxas said.

"Umm… I'm sorry but I'm not really comfortable walking with someone." Kairi said.

"It'll be fine." Roxas said smiling.

Kairi then smiled.

"Okay then… If you say so..."Kairi said.

X Naminé X

Roxas and Naminé walked together heading to their class. As they passed the halls, students were staring at them. Naminé didn't feel comfortable but when she looked at Roxas he seemed to be calm and didn't care. So she just went on lowering her head until they reached the class.

At every class she had she could feel the stares they were giving her. When lunch came, students went out but gossiping looking at Naminé before they leave the room. She just sighed; things were going bad to worst.

"Don't mind them, they'll stop soon enough." Roxas said.

"It's the same everyday so I'm used to it." Naminé said fixing her things.

"Thanks for the help on the homework again." Roxas said.

"You said that twice." Naminé said standing from her sit.

"So let's go eat." Roxas said.

"Eat… Well…" Naminé said thinking. "I have to get something on my locker first." She said.

They walked out of the classroom.

"Then I'll go with you." Roxas said.

"No, that's okay. You must be hungry." Naminé said. "Why don't you go on ahead?" She said.

"Don't worry I can wait." Roxas said.

"No I'll be fine really." Naminé said.

"Okay if you say so." Roxas said. "I'll see you then." He said and went off.

Somehow Naminé did want Roxas to go with her but then. Seeing at how students would react not to mention throw dagger stares at her, she just can't be seen walking with him.

Naminé went to her locker, switch the combination and was about to open it but she can't. It seems to be jammed. She tried jiggling it. She didn't notice that the students were watching her.

"Look at her go." Olette said.

"She didn't even notice anything." Selphie said.

Olette, Larxene, Selphie and Rikku were watching as Naminé continues to jiggle her locker. They were watching her because on top of her locker there was a bucket of water they set up earlier, and every time Naminé jiggles her locker the bucket would move because of the vibration.

Naminé jiggled the locker door as hard as she could and that's when the bucket moved to the edge and fell on her. She gasped and stepped back but then the floor was slippery because it was wet, she slipped and fell. Olette and the other students were laughing at her.

"Did you see that?" Olette said. "She looks so stupid." She said.

Naminé looked at the students and then looked on the floor. Their laughter didn't matter but when she saw her reflection on the water tears began forming in her eyes. Part of her hair began to lose its dye returning to its original colour, she began to sob and ran away from the students. The sound of her cry echoed on the halls.

The students ceased their laughter when they heard her crying and began whispering.

"She never cried before." Larxene said.

"Olette do you think she's gonna be okay?" Rikku asked.

"Of course she'll be." Olette said unsure of what she said.

"If the teachers find out we'll be in trouble." Selphie said.

X Roxas X

Roxas was at the cafeteria buying his lunch. When he was done paying he left the counter and walked. He passed by Seifer's table which was near the door of the canteen.

"Hey BHK I've heard you were hanging out with the red head freak." Seifer said.

"Kairi is not a red head freak Seifer." Roxas said. "And leave her alone will you, she never did anything to you." He said.

"Oh are we being protective now are we." Seifer said.

Roxas glared at him. Seifer and his gang were laughing suddenly someone knocked down Seifer's drink on the table in which it fell to his pants. The Rai and Fuu gasped as Seifer quickly stood up before anymore liquid falls on his pants. The students fell silent and looked at the seen. Roxas was looking at the person who spilled Seifer's drink and he was shock to see who it was.

"Crap! Watch it will ya." Seifer said looking at the person.

"Ooops my bad, maybe next time I should say it and not spill it."

It was Kairi but somehow she looked different. She was wearing a different uniform in which Roxas recognized in which school it belonged: Destiny High.

"You did that on purpose…" Seifer said.

"Me..? I don't think so…" Kairi said.

"Who do you think you are?" Seifer said.

"Me… I'm Kairi Sakura the one and only…" Kairi said smiling.

The students gasp at what Kairi said and began whispering. She looked really different not to mention her attitude has changed. She went out of the cafeteria and Roxas followed her out confused

"Kairi…" Roxas said.

Kairi turned around and looked at Roxas and smiled.

"Hey Roxas it's been awhile." Kairi said. "The last time I saw you, was at the last day of school before we went to Destiny Islands for vacation." She said.

Roxas was confused.

"_What is she talking about?"_

"I just saw you at class you said you were going to the locker." Roxas said.

"That wasn't me, Roxas." Kairi said.

"What?" Roxas said even more confused.

"I haven't been around since the accident." Kairi said.

"The accident…" Roxas said thinking.

Roxas could only think of one accident that Kairi mentioned but that was three years ago and he just seen her during class.

"The girls' bathroom at the end of the hall from the locker area…" Kairi said taking Roxas attention.

"The girl's bathroom..?" Roxas said.

"She locked herself there again." Kairi said sighing and shook her head.

"Roxas..!" Somebody yelled from behind.

Roxas looked behind it was Pence and Hayner running. He turned around. Pence and Hayner stopped in front of him and catching their breath from exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" Roxas said.

"Olette and the other girls set a trap for Kairi. A bucket of water fell on her." Pence said.

"What?" Roxas said couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now she locked herself at the girl's bathroom and they could hear her crying inside." Hayner said. "Everyone panicked and gathered there." He said

"What are you talking about?" Roxas said. "Kairi is just right--" He said turning around to look at Kairi but she was gone.

"**She locked herself there again."**

Roxas immediately ran heading to the locker area with Hayner and Pence behind him. When he got to the area students were crowding the place whispering.

"Excuse me coming through." Roxas said sneaking in until he got to the front.

Olette, Rikku, Larxene and Selphie were in front. A voice of a girl crying could be heard inside.

Roxas tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked at Olette who just looked away.

"What did you do this time?" Roxas said glaring at her.

Hayner, Pence and the other students looked at Olette.

"It was just a joke." Olette said.

"A joke… Olette your very smart to know which is a joke from not." Roxas said and turn back at the door.

X Naminé X

Naminé was there sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall crying. She didn't cry because of their little joke at her, it was because the dye of her hair has faded and it was now blonde… And far more she was soaking wet, she can't go out looking like that.

Someone was knocking at the door.

"Kairi open the door." It was Roxas.

X Roxas X

The crying has subsided.

"No… I'm sorry." Kairi said still not opening the door. "I'm not feeling well right now. I don't think I can attend the afternoon classes." She said.

"Then I'll take you to the clinic. Just open this door." Roxas said turning the door knob.

"I'll be fine just go I'll come out later." Kairi said.

Roxas kept on turning the door but no use.

"Hey somebody call the guard." Roxas said.

"Right…" Pence said and went off.

Roxas tried convincing Kairi to open the door until the guard along with Yuffie who heard the commotion.

"Kairi please open the door." Yuffie said.

"No..!" Kairi said.

"That's it unlocked the door." Yuffie said.

X Naminé X

Naminé was still sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall when she heard the door knob turning.

"_I'm not going out…"_

Then she heard the sound of keys. Well she did hear Ms. Yuffie outside. Naminé began to panic, the dye of her hair has faded completely, she can't let herself be seen especially Roxas.

Naminé was to occupied she didn't notice the vase that was on a stand behind her.

Orika: What the heck is a vase doing inside a bathroom? I know there's no way, people put vases in the bathrooms for decoration but I have to do this so please bear with me.

She accidentally knocked the stand and the vase fell and shattered on the floor. She kneeled and tried to clean it up.

"Kairi what are you doing in there?" It was Yuffie's voice.

Naminé got her palm cut by a fragment. Blood came out from the cut and fell on the floor were the fragments of the vase laid. She looked around and saw the window. She grabbed her bag, climbed on the stand and reached for the window. It was quite difficult since she was only using one hand to climb.

X Roxas X

More students were gathering and Roxas was getting worried by the minute. Suddenly they heard a noise inside, the sound of shattered glass. Everyone panicked; they were frightened of what Kairi might be doing inside.

"Do you think she break the mirror and slashed herself?" One student said.

"Kairi what are you doing in there?" Yuffie yelled but still no response.

"Unlock the door." Roxas said to the guard.

"I'm trying…" The guard said panicking.

After a few more minutes, the guard finally found the key and unlocked the door; he quickly opened it and went inside.

"Kairi…" Yuffie said going inside.

"She's not here…" The guard said looking at the vase that was broken. "Oh my goodness, there's traces of blood in here." He said.

"But where is she?" Yuffie yelled practically she was going crazy.

Then Roxas noticed one window that was opened.

"_She went out the window."_

Roxas ran out of the crowd not carrying if he's pushing someone. He got to the halls when he made a turn to the corner he bumped to someone and they fell on the floor, whoever he bumped into was on top of him and the impact on the floor was pretty hard for Roxas that his sight began to spin around.

"Roxas are you alright?" It was Kairi's voice.

"Kairi…" Roxas said trying to get his sight clear but it was no use, he was too dizzy to concentrate but at that moment he saw something different.

Even though his sight was spinning around, it wasn't Kairi that he was certain because her hair wasn't auburn it was blonde.

"Naminé…" Roxas said and fainted.

X Normal X

And the commotion at the Academy went on for hours as everyone even the students went looking for Kairi until they received a call from Cloud saying that she was at home.

The Principal kept apologizing to Cloud about the incident and asked if she was alright in which Cloud said she was fine.

The students then were dismissed early because of what happened. They were still talking about Kairi. What they didn't know was that she was still on school grounds but then there was no way they could even recognize her… Well that is if they'd paid attention to the blonde haired girl that was running out of school.

End of Chapter 7

--X 0 X—

Orika: Whew longest one I've made not to mention it was only part one…

Vampire Orika: You've put weird events in it…

Orika: Well my imagination is not working right…Anyways the havoc has started and there will be more on the next chapter. Kairi has began making her appearance, what does it mean?

Vampire Orika: Mortal…

Orika: Anyways I know there are a lot of questions like what happened to Roxas. It'll be revealed at the next chapter so review please… Until next time…


	9. Commotion at the Academy Part 2

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Orika: I can't believe it. The reviews of Identity Crisis had surpassed the number of reviews of Music in Time... (Faints)

Vampire Orika: (Recovers) Sigh Mortal...

Orika: Anyways thanks for the reviews guys. If just one single story of mine manages to reach a hundred reviews I can die happy.

Vampire Orika: Your happiness is so shallow...

Orika: What? At least I have happiness unlike you...

Vampire Orika: Hey my happiness is to see Mortals in despair mwuhahahaha.

Orika: Figures... Oh yeah almost forgot at the normal view from the previous chapter; it was actually a fast-forwarded event... And now the moment everyone was waiting for Roxas finding out Kairi/Naminé's secret... I think know what that secret is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

--X 0 X—

Chapter 8: Commotion at the Academy Part 2

X Naminé X

Naminé stared at the unconscious Roxas. He called her name before he fainted. She heard him say her name clearly.

Naminé panicked; she stood up and was about to leave when...

"Is it alright to leave him like that?" Kairi said she was leaning on the wall and Naminé could see her clearly.

"But he saw me..." Naminé said. "I can't let him see me like this." She said.

"He cared for you..." Kairi said.

"I... I..." Naminé muttered.

Naminé tightened her grip on her bag.

"But I have to protect this..." Naminé said. "Please understand..." She said.

"No! I don't understand. I don't understand why you keep on lying." Kairi said. "Naminé there are a lot of people who cares for you, more than you think that no one does. It's you who keep on distancing yourself from them." She said.

Naminé ignored Kairi's words and began to walk...

"Has what they done to you turned you into a cold hearted person too." Kairi said.

Naminé stopped at her tracks eyes widened.

"All I wanted was to be forgiven..." Naminé said. "That's why I'm doing this." She said.

"But I never blamed you for what happened, it was an accident. It's you who couldn't forgive yourself." Kairi said. She walked past Naminé looking at her saying; "Isn't it about time you forgive yourself."

Naminé turned around but Kairi was gone. She then looked at Roxas.

X Normal X

Students were panicking. Kairi disappeared with a trace of blood left behind. The teachers were looking for her and the students who were involved got called by the principal.

"From all the years I have been principal to this school this has never happened before." A silver haired man said.

"I'm sorry Sir Xemnas..." Yuffie apologized for the fifth time.

"Explain yourselves!" Xemnas yelled to the students in front of him.

There was Olette, Larxene, Selphie and Rikku who looked at each other...

Meanwhile outside the office Hayner, Pence, Seifer, Fuu and Rai were listening.

"They are in hot water now." Rai said.

"Shut up..." Hayner said.

"Hmmm..." Seifer said.

"What's wrong?" Fuu asked.

"It's strange. If the red head was in the locker area at that time..." Seifer said thinking back at the events that took place at the cafeteria. "Then who was the one we saw at the cafeteria?" He said wondering.

"The cafeteria..?" Pence said.

"Now that you mention, I quite notice the red head freak was wearing a different uniform." Rai said. "She was right..?" He said in which Fuu agreed.

"That can't be possible. The locker area has quite a distance from the cafeteria, and besides if she was there, wouldn't she be soaking wet." Hayner said.

"Just what the heck is going on in this school?" Pence said.

X Naminé X

Naminé managed to drag Roxas to the infirmary. It was a good thing the nurse there and hasn't left her station. The nurse was checking on Roxas while she sat at the chair beside the nurse's desk.

Naminé took out her sketch pad. Some of the pages got wet. She flipped to the page of what she was drawing. The one she promised to show Roxas when she was done. It was finished already it was drawing of Roxas eating a sea slat ice cream. She drew it with perfection but some of it got wet and it was ruined. She touched it with her bleeding hand; some of the blood got absorbed by the paper. Upon realization she withdrew her hand she forgot the cut. She looked at her hand.

"That looks bad let me have a look." The nurse said taking out a first aid kit from the cabinet.

Naminé laid her sketch pad at desk. As the nurse treated her wound, she looked at the tag of the nurse. It reads the name Aerith on it.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble, Ms. Aerith..." Naminé said.

"Oh don't worry it's no trouble at all." Aerith said. "It's my job after all. I heard there was quite commotion happening right now." She said.

Naminé then looked at Roxas who was sleeping on the bed. Aerith notice and smiled at her, a knowing smile.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aerith asked as she was wrapping Naminé's wounded hand with a cloth.

"W-what..?" Naminé said blushing looking at Aerith. "N-no it's not like that, he's just a friend." She said waving her hands while blushing.

"_His just a friend..."_

"_Oooh playing hard to get, huh..." _Aerith thought and that's when she noticed that Naminé's clothes were wet and that some strands of her blonde hair has streaks of red colour.

"Your wet, you should change before you catch a cold." Aerith said heading to the closet. "I have spare uniforms in here I just don't know if it will fit you." She said handing a Naminé a spare uniform along with a towel.

"Thank you..." Naminé said taking the stuff.

"And you should wash your hair. Did you touch it with your injured hand there are streaks of blood on it." Aerith said.

"Streaks of blood..." Naminé said looking at the mirror placed at the desk.

Naminé saw that there were still remains of red dye in some parts of her hair.

"_She mistook it for blood, how ironic..."_

"Uhh, yeah I should clean up." Naminé said.

"The bathroom is over there. It's a little small though." Aerith said.

"It'll be fine thank you." Naminé said going inside the bathroom.

"Oh can I borrow your I.D.?" Aerith asked.

"Uh... I left it in the locker during the commotion." Naminé lied. She can't let Aerith see her I.D. not with the way she is now.

"I see... I'll just take his I.D. then." Aerith said inspecting Roxas' polo pocket. "Ahh here it is." She said.

Naminé thank the heavens that Aerith doesn't ask too much question. She washed her hair and changed her clothes. She then put the towel on her head rubbing her hair dry. She then went out.

"Umm I need you to fill this up for me and..." Aerith said. "I had an emergency call at the principal's office. So I'll leave you for awhile can you look after him?" She said.

"Of course..." Naminé said.

Aerith then left in a hurry. Naminé took the pen that was on the desk and looked at the paper.

"Uh..." Naminé mumbled.

It was an information sheet and the first line was for the name. She was in trouble.

"_What should I do? I can't write Kairi since she saw me..."_

Naminé then wrote the name she hasn't written for three years...

X Normal X

Cloud was having lunch break from work. He was with his colleagues Reno and Leon.

"Man this job sucks..." Reno said. "Our boss keeps us working to the bones." He said sipping his juice.

"Then just quit if you don't like this job very much." Leon said.

"I didn't say I don't like this job, it's our boss who I don't like." Reno said. "He always sends us to fetch this, deliver this. We're not delivery boys for crying out loud." He said.

"At least we don't get to baby sit his butt." Cloud said. "And the good news about it is that we can go home, unlike the others." He said.

"Oh yeah how's Naminé doing..?" Leon asked.

Cloud sighed and said; "Nothing new. She still wouldn't say anything; even Tifa's having a hard time."

"So uh, I still couldn't get the drift of your story. You were saying that this niece of yours is pretending to be your dead niece?" Reno said confused.

"Naminé has a twin, her name was Kairi but she died in an accident. Now my sister and her husband are forcing her to live as Kairi, making her look like her, making her live as her." Cloud said the tone of his voice hardening. "I should have taken Naminé with me when I had the chance." He said.

"No offense Cloud but your sister and her husband are one psychotic couple. Why don't you just report this?" Reno asked.

"As much as I want to... But Naminé begged me not to. Tifa said that if I force her, she might lose her mind." Cloud said.

"But then what will happen to Naminé? She can't live as Kairi forever..." Leon said in which Reno agreed.

Cloud sighed looking outside then something caught his eyes.

"Naminé..." Cloud said standing up.

At the other side of the street, Naminé was standing looking at him. Was it her, she looked somewhat different. A bus passed by blocking his view but when it passed, she disappeared.

"Hey Cloud what's wrong?" Reno asked.

Cloud reached for his phone and dialled a number.

X Naminé X

Naminé had finished filling up the paper when she heard her phone ring.

"Huh... Who would be calling me?" Naminé said as she took her phone out of her bag.

At least it was still functioning even though it got wet. Cloud's name was displayed on the screen. She flipped it and answered the call.

"Hello Cloud..." Naminé said.

"Naminé uh... Sorry if I disturbed you on your class. I just wanted to check-up on you..." Cloud said.

"Actually it's a good thing you called. I have a favour to ask." Naminé said as she narrated what happened with fewer details.

"What!!" Cloud said. "How'd that happened?" He asked.

"I can't explain right now. But please make the call... Everyone is going crazy." Naminé said. "Just tell them I'm home now and I'm fine." She said.

"Okay I'll make the call, but are you gonna be okay I mean I could fetch you right now." Cloud said. "I'll be there in thirty minutes." He said.

"No I'll be fine I promise." Naminé said.

Naminé flipped her phone and laid it on the desk.

"Uhhh..."

Naminé looked at Roxas who was beginning to come to. She hid her hair under the towel and walked to his bed and looked at him.

X Roxas X

"Uhhh..." Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas are you feeling alright." A voice asked.

"Ouch... I think so..." Roxas said focusing his sight.

Roxas saw Kairi a towel on her head, standing by his bed.

"Kairi what happened?" Roxas asked sitting up.

"Well you bumped to me at the hallway and then you passed out." Kairi said. "I brought you to the infirmary." She said.

Then the P.A. sounded making an announcement. "To all students classes will be early dismissed. Please leave the campus grounds and head straight home thank you."

Roxas giggled.

"They dismissed the class early..." Roxas said but Kairi didn't say a thing. "Ahem I think the impact hit me real hard. For a moment there I thought I saw Naminé." He said changing the subject.

Kairi remained silent.

"Sorry... Forget what I said. I must be imagining things." Roxas said and looked at Kairi.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi said. "For being such a burden..." She said.

"You're no burden Kairi. It's not your fault." Roxas said.

"But I'm always the start of it." Kairi said.

"No you're not. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't even do." Roxas said.

Kairi then sat beside him.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi said.

"I said it's not your fault." Roxas said getting irritated.

"I'm such a big liar." Kairi said looking down. "I've been lying to you." She said.

"What?" Roxas said confused. "What do you mean "You've been lying to me"?"

"Roxas... You weren't imagining things." Kairi said looking at him.

Roxas looked at Kairi confused. For a moment he thought something was different about her, and that's when he noticed her hair. Even though it was covered in towel a few strands peered out; and it wasn't auburn it was blonde.

"_A dye... Did Olette dumped dye on her?"_

But from what Roxas remembered Pence said it was water.

"Kairi, did you do something to your hair?" Roxas asked reaching for the towel.

Kairi just shook her head tears whelming her eyes. Roxas then pulled the towel off of her head. His eyes widened with shock. For a moment there was silence neither of them spoke.

"Naminé..." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry..." Naminé said wiping her tears as she stood up, grabbed her bag and left leaving her sketch pad and uniform behind.

X Naminé X

Just as she got outside she bumped to someone. It was Hayner and he wasn't alone, Pence was with him as well as for Seifer and his gang; which is quite a miracle.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Hayner asked.

"_Now he's apologizing to me."_

Naminé looked at him shaking her head.

"No, everything's not okay." Naminé snapped and left.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Pence said.

They all shrugged.

X Roxas X

Roxas sat there frozen. Everything was still registering on his mind.

"_She's alive... Naminé's alive, but how can that be?"_

That's when Roxas remembered what Kairi said back at the cafeteria...

"**That wasn't me, Roxas."**

"**I haven't been around since the accident."**

The door opened.

"Hey Roxas how are ya? We heard what happened from Ms. Gainsborough." Hayner said.

Roxas didn't respond.

"What's wrong BHK cat caught your tongue." Seifer said laughing.

"What the heck is going on?" Roxas said which left Hayner and the others confused.

End of Chapter 8

--X 0 X—

Orika: Did I got Aerith's last name right? If not then please tell me... And now Roxas finally found out ahahahaha... I'd like to thank lebrezie for the prediction which gave me this idea. It gave me quite a laugh when I was reading it, which made me look like an idiot for laughing at something that was supposed to be touching.

Vampire Orika: You always looked like an idiot, Mortal.

Orika: Ignoring you... Now what will happen in the next chapter confrontation, revelation? Maybe... Well just find out on the next chapter. Gimme yummy reviews...

Vampire Orika: You eat reviews..?

Orika (Raises a brow) Until next time...


	10. The Truth Behind the Masked Lies

Identity Crisis

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

--X 0 X—

Chapter 9: The Truth behind the Masked Lies

X Normal X

Roxas hasn't been his self ever since the incident. A week has passed and students go on their daily routine as if nothing has happened, for Olette's actions she and the others who were involved got suspended for two weeks.

As for Kairi or so to say Naminé has been avoiding him or maybe he was doing the same: They were both avoiding each other. She still has her hair auburn

Roxas didn't know how to approach her after finding out that she wasn't really dead. Whenever they would run to each other at the halls or at the classroom, the memory at the infirmary replayed in his mind.

X Roxas X

Roxas walked pass the clinic when suddenly.

"Oh Roxas can you come in for a minute..." Aerith called. "It won't take long." She said.

Roxas went inside the clinic. Aerith was shuffling something by the cabinet.

"The girl who was with you last week left this." Aerith said showing the uniform and the sketch pad. "I was waiting for her but she never returned. If I remember she was a friend of yours, right?" She said.

"_A friend of mine huh..." _Roxas thought. "So you want me to give it to her?" He asked.

"Well, if you're not that too busy or better yet you could just tell her to come here and claim it." Aerith suggested.

Roxas was thinking. It was a chance to talk to Naminé, they've been avoiding each other and there was no way he could just come up to her and talk after what happened. At least he'll have a reason to talk to her.

"Sure I can give it to her myself. I did want to ask her something." Roxas said.

"Great then I'll just put this in a plastic bag." Aerith said getting a plastic bag.

"_I'll give it to her after her last class." _Roxas thought.

Classes then resumed, Roxas was fidgeting with his pencil as he looked at the writings he scribbled on the note book.

It says: "Hey you left this at the clinic and Ms. Aerith asked me to give it to you. Can we talk..?"

Roxas looked behind him. Naminé was there writing something on her note book, when she looked up, he saw her glance his way. He quickly turned his head around and flipped his notebook to an empty page as the teacher walked his way.

Dismissal time...

Roxas headed to the lockers along with Hayner and Pence.

"Things have quieted down a little." Hayner said. "Hey Roxas how about we visit Olette again, she might be lonely right now." He said.

"Sorry not today I have something to do after school." Roxas said.

"Bummer alright it's just you and me Pence." Hayner said.

"Say hi to Olette for me." Roxas said.

Roxas then looked over at Naminé's locker, she wasn't there yet. He waited until almost all students were gone.

"_Maybe she isn't gonna come after all." _Roxas thought as he sighed.

Roxas was about to leave when he heard footsteps. He looked back and there he saw Naminé opening her locker.

"She's waiting everyone to leave before she-..." Roxas mumbled and walked closer.

X Naminé X

Naminé was putting things on her locker. Ever since the accident she couldn't find her sketch pad. She couldn't remember where she last put it. She closed her locker and set it to 0. She then turned around and saw Roxas standing.

"Uh..." Roxas said. "Can we talk?" He said.

Naminé was silent she didn't know what to say, she thought he was mad the reason he was avoiding her. She managed to give him a nod.

"How about we head over at the playground?" Roxas asked.

"Sounds good..." Naminé said.

X Normal X

And they got out of campus grounds and headed to the playground. They were both quiet as they made their way. No words spoken.

Naminé sat at a swing while Roxas just stood.

"_Come on say something..." _Roxas' mind screamed.

"Oh yeah you forgot this at the clinic. Ms. Aerith asked me to give it to you." Roxas said.

Naminé looked at the bag.

"Oh so that's where I left it. I've forgotten about it, thanks..." Naminé said then there was a pause. "Aren't you gonna ask?" She asked.

Roxas nodded and said; "About what?"

"You know..." Naminé said then fell into silence. "Never mind..." She said as she stood up from the swing.

"_She's leaving say something!" _Roxas mind screamed. "How did all of this happen?" He asked unsure of what he really wants to know.

A lot of questions has been flooding Roxas mind but he couldn't choose which to ask first.

"I know you're mad, it's natural after all, you believed I've been dead all this time." Naminé said. "I can't blame you if you hate me." She said.

"I don't..." Roxas said. He approached Naminé and held her shoulders. "But I want to know why? Why did you hide yourself and pretend to be Kairi?" He said.

"I don't really know. At first I did it because they asked me too or rather to say they forced me." Naminé said shaking her head tears fell on her eyes. "Maybe it's because I blamed myself for what happened to her." She said.

"So then Kairi was the one who really died." Roxas said.

"Yes..." Naminé said softly recalling the events that day. "It was that night..." She said.

"**Kairi it's getting really dark." A twelve year old Naminé said. "We should have brought a flashlight." She said.**

**Twelve year olds Naminé and Kairi were walking on the dark road, heading back at hotel, each carrying grocery bags.**

"**It's okay I can see the light of the hotel from here." Kairi said as they continued to walk.**

"**They really should put up lights here." Naminé said. "Somebody might get an accident." She finished.**

**The hotel was just across the street.**

"**Come on let's go." Kairi said crossing without even looking for signs of cars and reached the other side.**

"**Kairi you should look before you cross." Naminé said.**

"**Come on there aren't any cars around." Kairi said. "Hurry up Naminé." She said waving her hand.**

"**Coming..." Naminé said looking first.**

**There were no signs of cars. Naminé then started to cross when suddenly she saw a blinding light.**

**"Naminé look out!"**

Naminé was now sitting on the swing again and Roxas sat on the other.

"The next thing I know... Kairi was on the ground blood flowing out of her body." Naminé said crying. "I was the one who was supposed to be dead not her. I was the one who was supposed to be run over... If only she didn't push me out of the way, she would've still been..." She said.

"Stop it!" Roxas said furious as he stood up. "What happened wasn't your fault it was an accident and your parents did this to you? How could day?!" He said taking hold of Naminé's shoulders.

"They were too shock. You know how much they love Kairi..." Naminé said looking at Roxas in the eyes. "Kairi was always loved by everyone unlike me... I'll be nothing more than just a mere shadow for them." She said.

"Just how long do you intend to keep this act then?" Roxas said. "Until they die or until you die. Naminé you're wasting your life pleasing them, it isn't right..." He said tightening his grip on her shoulders but not too tight that would hurt her.

"I didn't know what to do..?" Naminé shouted burying her face in her hands. "No one was there to help me. When daddy brought me to the asylum, I was so alone... There was no one to talk to; he didn't allow the other doctors or nurses near me, I was locked away in a white room. I figured the only way he was going to get me out of that prison was for me to pretend to be Kairi, I didn't have a choice, and I never had." She said hysterically.

"How about the drowning..?" Roxas asked. "How did they come out with that?" He asked.

"No one knew about Kairi's death and no one in Destiny Islands saw that since it was night. They had everything planned. That morning... I was already pretending as Kairi at that time. They told me to walk on the shores near the rocks and drop a slipper in the water... I cried screaming and told them that I or should I say "Naminé" was drowning in the distance." Naminé said looking at Roxas who listened to her closely. "Since it was the sea and no one found anything, people thought the body got drifted far off. The act managed to cover up my nonexistent dead body; no one would get suspicious if they saw me; and if they notice the change in my behaviour... They would only think that the accident affected me so much, an accident that covered up the real one. But then mom and dad notice that Kairi's friends ask too many questions about the whole thing..." Naminé said looking down.

"And that's when they decided to transfer you to Twilight Academy; to avoid being found out." Roxas said in which Naminé nodded.

Roxas pulled Naminé closer to him and hugged her. She then continued to cry on him, her hands clutching the polo of his chest. They stayed like that for awhile until she could cry no more.

X Roxas X

Roxas took out a handkerchief and wiped Naminé's tears and gave it to her. They began to walk heading towards Cloud's place.

"Thank you..." Naminé said. "You're the first to know about what really happened, I never told anyone not even Cloud, when he was the first one to find out about me pretending..." She said.

"He was your uncle right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but he never wanted to be called "Uncle"..." Naminé said smiling. "He says it's making him sound old." She said and they both laughed.

"You know you're not alone, it's just that the people who would protect you weren't there at that time." Roxas said. "But now I'm here for you so it'll be okay..." He said blushing.

"Thanks for the origami birds..." Naminé said blushing. "It really comforted me whenever I feel sad." She said.

Roxas chuckled shyly while scratching the back of his neck. They stopped a short distance away from Cloud's house.

"I don't wanna go home for awhile. I just realized I've been missing too much of what my life is supposed to be." Naminé said. "Why don't you stay over for tonight? Cloud wouldn't mind, he'd be happy to have a friend of mine over." She said smiling at Roxas.

"Uh... Sure I'll just drop by home and grab some stuff for the sleep over." Roxas said.

"Okay it's just that house over there." Naminé said pointing to a house with the red roof. "I'll be waiting..." She said running off.

Roxas then headed home a smile never leaving his face. Everything turned out just fine and he was so worried that it wouldn't, when he reached home he immediately went to his room screaming he was gonna sleep over at a friend's house as he immediately packed some stuff.

"As in tonight..?" Roxas' mother asked appearing at the doorstep of his room. "Why so sudden?" She said.

"Well, bonding you know... Can I go mom please?" Roxas said grinning.

Roxas' mother laughed and said; "Alright..."

"Yes..!" Roxas said carrying the bag running to his mother and kissing her at the cheek before leaving. "Bye..." He said and went off.

Roxas headed off towards Naminé's place and he is so looking forward to this sleep over.

End of Chapter 9

--X 0 X—

Orika: Done... Sorry if it took me long enough.

Vampire Orika: Nothing we can do about it...

Orika: Anyways I was thinking that Naminé's parents would probably be Marluxia and Larxene what'd you guys think? If you guys think its okay then please tell me.

Vampire Orika: Why choose them?

Orika: Well I was thinking that the two of them are quite psychotic that fits Naminé's parents' description...

Vampire Orika: You have one psychotic idea Mortal.

Orika: Anyways Review please... Until next time...


End file.
